


Quiet

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Barebacking, Drabble, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared warned Jensen to be quiet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally on my tumblr which can be found [here](http://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/121321623339/quiet-j2-drabble-nc-17) along with a lovely gif :)

“You have to be quiet.” Jensen nodded once, swallowing hard as Jared smirked down at him, his hands already returning to play along Jensen’s belt. His fingers dipped below the hem, thumb flicking open the button, and then the fabric was being dragged down Jensen’s legs. Jensen whimpered, the cool air hitting his warm, hard cock as it was freed from the denim and slapped up against his stomach.

“Jared…”

“Shhh,” Jared replied, kissing Jensen hard, knocking the air right out of his lungs. It was a good thing he needed Jared more than he needed air. “You have to be quiet, babe. Anyone could walk right in… right now… see you just like this all hot and hard for me. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Jensen whimpered in response as Jared’s long fingers wrapped around his dick, stroking slowly as he mouthed down Jensen’s neck, biting into Jensen’s collar bone and down his chest. Jared sank down to his knees, biting and licking and kissing along the exposed flesh of Jensen’s hips. His breath was wet and hot against Jensen’s swollen flesh and he groaned, receiving a chuckle from below.

“If they come back early, we’re going to have to stop,” Jared warned and Jensen bit his mouth shut, sucking his lower lip into his mouth while Jared resumed his kissing. Jared’s fingers teased along his hip bones, pressing him back against the set wall before moving around to grip his ass. Jared pulled Jensen’s hips forward and suddenly his cock was sheathed into the hot, wet warmth of Jared’s mouth. He gasped, and Jared moaned around his flesh.

Jensen felt his head slam back against the wall, his hands tangled in Jared’s hair, tugging ever so slightly as Jared worked his way around Jensen’s cock, his lips and tongue working out a perfect rhythm that he knew would have Jensen coming apart at the seams.

Jensen tried, he tried to be quiet and still while Jared fucked him with his mouth. Then Jared’s long, nimble fingers slipped between his lips and Jensen shivered in anticipation. Slick with spit, Jared slipped between Jensen’s cheeks, circling Jensen’s rim before slowly pushing in. The breathless, gasping moan Jensen let out was anything but quiet. But fuck if he cared now.

Jared sucked him slow, fingers pressing and pulling against the tight muscle, stretching out Jensen’s most intimate place. When Jared pulled back completely, Jensen missed his heat immediately. He opened his eyes and looked down, shivering at Jared’s lust blown pupils and red, puffy lips. Jared stood quickly captured Jensen’s lips in a kiss, his hands going to Jensen’s hips and lifting him up, swallowing Jensen’s surprised gasp.

“Still loose from this morning, think you can take it?” Jared whispered against his lips.

“Yes, fuck. Do it,” Jensen kissed him back hard and pressed his shoulders back against the wall, angling his hips towards Jared. Jared smiled and lowered Jensen down on his cock; a practiced move that still took Jensen’s breath away. Jared stilled, letting Jensen get accustomed to the intrusion before rolling his hips and setting a leisurely pace.

Jensen loved this – the burn of their skin sliding together, nothing at all between them. They didn’t do it often, but Jared filming a shirtless scene today had him coming apart the moment he walked on set. He needed Jared, demanded it even, and Jared was only too happy to oblige. With nothing to ease the way, save for the drying spit and Jared’s leaking cock, the pace was slow, almost brutally so. But Jensen wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You feel so fucking good, Jen,” Jared whispered against his neck, and Jensen clenched down, tightening around Jared who gasped against his skin. “Fuck, Jensen!”

“Come on Jared,” Jensen whispered, finding Jared’s lips and moaning into his mouth as the head of Jared’s cock brushed his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure through his lower body. “Right there, Jay. Right there.” 

Jared released his hold on one of Jensen’s hips, pushing him harder into the wall so he could wrap his hand around Jensen’s dick again. He moved his hand in time with his hips, a slow drag that allowed him to swipe his thumb over the head every few thrusts, and Jensen felt his body starting to shake. He tightened his legs around Jared’s hips, his ass around Jared’s cock, and smiled against his lips when the other man shuddered.

“Not gonna last…”

“Do it Jay, come for me.” Jared gasped, sealing their mouths together and moaned, deep and loud into Jensen’s mouth as he climaxed, pumping his release deep inside of Jensen’s body. His hand tightened around Jensen’s cock and he gasped, balls tightening and his orgasm ripping through him. Jared had half a mind to try and catch Jensen’s release with his hand, only a few drops falling onto his shirt.

Relaxed, sated and happy, Jensen let Jared lift him off his softening cock and get his feet back on the floor. Jared reached for the towel he had on set to wipe down his face from the onslaught of the heat of the lighting and wiped himself and Jensen down.

“Wardrobe is going to kill us,” he mused, looking at the corner of ‘Dean’s’ shirt and smiling. Jensen shrugged and reached for his pants, freezing when he heard a voice from behind them.

“They already know, weren’t quiet enough Jensen.” Misha was smirking, leaning against the opposite side of the room and munching on an apple from his lunch. Jensen felt his face burning as he fixed up his pants and Jared turned back to bury his head in Jensen’s shoulder. It wasn’t like Misha hadn’t gotten his fair share of walking in on things he shouldn’t… However…

“I told you to be quiet.” Jared laughed suddenly and found Jensen’s lips. Yeah, he would work on that for next time.


End file.
